shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Tournament! Chapter 9
Show The day of the first match from the group stages is finally here. As soon as he wakes up, Miyaki notices Kenshin training like crazy. Miyaki: names in his group got him really excited it seems... Kenshin: Oh, you woke up. Good morning! Miyaki: Good morning, Hooded Friend. Kenshin: You should do some exercises before the battle. You know, we don't have that much time left. Our matches start in around two hours. Miyaki: Yeah, I guess we should eat something before going to the arena. Miyaki joins Kenshin and does some exercises and then the two eat together, Miyaki looking more and more worried. Kenshin: I hope you didn't forget what I promised you some days ago. Miyaki: Eh? Kenshin: Since our fights are taking place in the same time, I'm gonna finish mine as soon as possible so I can come and see yours as well. Miyaki: Yeah...alright. Kenshin: Hey, I'm a bit worried. Miyaki: About? Kenshin: The old man is gonna fight that Takashi guy today...is he really gonna be fine? Miyaki: In your place, I would more worried about myself. No matter how silly or clumsy Tadashi-san might seem, he's far stronger than you might think. Kenshin: If he can actually defeat that guy...then that's perfect, since he's my third opponent! I want to face the strongest last. Miyaki: Sure... Kenshin: Hmm...you didn't annoy me in any way yet. Is everything alright? Miyaki: Your group... Kenshin: Are you still worried about that? Miyaki: Of course I am! Kenshin: Listen...you might not know my name, but I'm also much stronger than you think. If these guys are really strong...then I will go a level above them. If they manage to prove stronger than me even then, I will go another level above them, and I will keep doing that until I win! The determination in Kenshin's words brings a warm smile on Miyaki's face. After they finish eating, the two start preparing for their matches. Kenshin grabs his cloak and swords, carefully hiding his face, while Miyaki is wearing some normal clothes. Kenshin: Hey, I was kinda wondering about this. Don't you have a weapon or something? You don't seem like a good hand to hand figther. Miyaki: I have en entire arsenal with me! Miyaki's answer surprised Kenshin, who couldn't really believe him, but had no choice right now. The two finally leave. It doesn't take them that much to reach the arena, which is packed with even more people than during the preliminaries. They barely make their way towards the entrance through the mass of people. Some people manage to recognize Hooded Friend from his fight against Draco and start cheering for him. Finally, the two enter the arena, where they look on a screen that was showing the match-ups and the number of the ring where the fights are gonna take place. Kenshin: Alright, 8 for you and 17 for me. Miyaki: Yep. Good luck! Miyaki turns with his back at Kenshin and starts walking away. Kenshin: Hey! Wait a second! Slightly surprised, Miyaki turns towards Kenshin again, only to see Kenshin pointing his right fist forward. Understanding what he wants, Miyaki simply bumps fists with Kenshin. Kenshin: Let's win our fights, Miyaki. Miyaki: You bet I will! Both turn with their backs at each other in the same time and with confident smiles on their faces, they entire their respective rings. As soon as Kenshin steps inside the ring, the crowd goes crazy. In front of him was already standing his opponent, Garu, a pirate with a rather high bounty on his head that is always carrying around an Odachi. Garu: You're late! Were you really that afraid of facing me?? Kenshin starts walking slowly towards Garu as a different referee than during the previous fight comes between them. Garu: What happened? Did my 240, 000, 000 beli bounty scare you or something? It's higher than the price itself! Kenshin takes a look at the crowd and completely ignores Garu. Garu: HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?? Also, he takes a look at the four towers around the arena, then he takes a quick, full of disgust look at Saint Cailuga, who was yawning. Saint Caligula: I hope at least one of these many fights is gonna entertain me. Referee: Alright, you two! FIGHT!! As soon as the refree signals the beginning of the fight, Garu unsheathes his long sword. Garu: This is gonna end very soon. Garu dashes towards Kenshin, scratching his sword on the ground during the process. Kenshin: Indeed... Garu: MAKE SURE YOU COUNT YOUR WORDS! SINCE THESE ARE... Kenshin: The last ones? Nah, I don't think so. With an angered look on his face, Garu swings his sword at Kenshin's neck. The sword strikes with an incredible force, making the mouths of all the people that were watching this fight shut. To everyone's surprise, Garu's sword is sent flying from Kenshin's neck. Garu: What...the...hell? Kenshin slowly unsheathes all his swords and takes his normal Hachitoryu stance. Kenshin: Be careful, you might get hurt. Garu: Who...WHO ARE YOU?? Kenshin gathers a large amount of energy in his legs, then jumps really high high in the air. Announcer: Ohhhh! Seems one of the contestants is right now...ABOVE THE ARENA!! All the competitors and the public are seen looking up, at Kenshin. Kenshin: Good...so getting their attention wasn't that hard. A slightly injured Miyaki can be seen looking up as well. Miyaki: do you want to do, Hooded Friend? Kenshin hits his swords against each other, making them burst into flames and electricity. The two Vice-Admirals that are protecting Saint Caligula start getting closer to the Tenryuubito. Miyaki: do anything stupid...please... Kenshin: Saint Caligula...all these people...they want a show, right? I guess I can do that. Kenshin starts shouting as the flames and electricity around his swords start covering the entire arena. Announcer: What is he... The specators start getting afraid of what might happen to all of them. Kenshin: Let's go... Kenshin gathers all the flames and electricity around the blades of his swords. Kenshin: LIGHTNING FLAME DEMON'S RIFT!! Kenshin spins once and swings all his swords at once, two by two, releasing four huge slashes covered in flames and electricity. In an instant, the top parts of the four towers around the arenas get cut. The huge blocks start falling on the ground, close to the people that were watching the fights outside the arena. Announcer: Ladies and gentleman...I think we just...I THINK WE JUST WITNESSED TRUE STRENGTH!! Kenshin slowly lands on the ground, near Garu, who falls on the ground as soon as Kenshin gets close to him. Garu: YOU WIN! YOU WIN! I SURRENDER! THERE'S NO WAY I'M FIGHTING SUCH A MONSTER!! Referee: Aaa...I think... The refree, with his entire body trembling, gets closer to Kenshin and raises his right hand in the air. Referee: WE HAVE A WINNER!! The audience doesn't start cheering despite hearing the winner of the fight as they are too shocked from what just happened. Saint Caligula: That guy...his strength is amazing! I want the strongest opponents possible for him! One of the Tenryuubito's men gets closer to him and whispers. Agent: I wouldn't worry about that, your majesty. His group is already is difficult enough. Soon enough, you will have the fight you desire. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament